Jazz it up
by Kaleiya
Summary: TRADUCTION - Les cheveux de Kanda sont devenus vraiment longs et le gêne. Lenalee décide de l'aider à  s'occuper de sa coiffure, ce dernier n'ayant aucune idée de comment le faire lui-même. Oneshot.


**Auteur de la fanfic** : Tossino

**Traductrice** : Kaleiya

**Titre** : Jazz it up (l'égayer)

**Résumé** : Les cheveux de Kanda sont devenus vraiment longs et le gêne. Lenalee décide de l'aider à s'occuper de sa coiffure, ce dernier n'ayant aucune idée de comment le faire lui-même. Oneshot.

**Pairing** : Aucun. Il n'y en a pas, n'est-ce pas ? :D

**Genre** : Friendship/Humor. Pas certain de celui qui viendra en premier, lol.

**Rating** : K+

**Avertissements** : Heu... Un peu de langage grossier pour Kanda ? Mais il n'y aura pas beaucoup de jurons. XDDD

Juste "zut" et "merde". (Oh, et garder en tête qu'ils ont... 14 et 12 ans ou quelque chose dans le genre dans ce texte). Rien à signaler, vraiment...

**Disclaimer** : Ça ne me gênerait pas de posséder DGM, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc voilà.

Yeah pour cette soudaine inspiration ! J'ai du saisir l'instant. Je parcourais minutieusement un site japonais pour trouver des fanarts et j'en ai vu quelques-uns de Kanda avec des couettes (lol, je sais), et j'ai eu cette image de Lenalee qui aidait Kanda à se trouver une coiffure... et cette fic est née. :D Très courte, mais ce n'est pas censé être quelque chose de complexe, lol. Comme toujours, soyez libres de me signaler toute erreur ; fautes de grammaire, coquilles ou phrases maladroites.

Mais le plus important : Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz it up<strong>

Ils commençaient vraiment à être longs. Les mèches descendaient le long de ses épaules, se rapprochant de sa taille. Peut-être étaient-ils un peu trop longs, mais il aimait ça. C'était Lenalee qui lui avait dit qu'il devrait les laisser pousser, qu'après tout, cela lui irait bien. Donc il a essayé. Et il devait l'admettre, oui, ça lui allait bien comme ça, bien mieux que les cheveux courts qui atteignaient le bas de ses joues, et il ne les avaient pas coupés, même courts. A présent ils étaient longs. Peut-être était-ce majoritairement à cause de ce que Lenalee lui avait dit pour qu'il ait d'abord songé à les laisser pousser, mais Lenalee était quelqu'un de très important pour lui, donc il n'a pas été gêné de l'admettre.

Mais maintenant, ils commençaient à le gêner. Ils allaient dans ses yeux, lui bloquaient la vue, s'emmêlaient dans un agaçant désordre. Mais il ne voulait pas les couper.

Lenalee roulait des yeux et pensait que c'était déjà assez. Et donc elle attrapa son poignet (il tressaillit un peu à ce contact, n'aimant pas vraiment être touché, mais c'était Lenalee donc ça allait) et l'emmena avec elle dans sa chambre, avec les mots "On va s'occuper de ça Kanda".

Elle le fit asseoir sur son lit et il la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle sautillait vers son bureau et commençait à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Il remua avec scepticisme tandis qu'il la voyait sortir bandeaux et barrettes, ses couettes passant rapidement à travers l'air alors qu'elle s'excitait sur ce qu'elle allait faire et revint vers lui. Elle rampa sur le lit et le regarda un moment, puis ricana.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette allure ?" demanda-t-elle joyeusement en attrapant quelques mèches de ses cheveux, croisant les jambes tandis qu'elle s'installait confortablement derrière lui, pinçant ses lèvres d'un air pensif, comme elle le faisait pour réfléchir.

Kanda fronça les sourcils, mais ce n'était pas par colère ou irritation, plus par habitude. C'était ce qu'il faisait, c'était aussi simple que ça. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" fut sa réponse. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que la façon dont elle tirait la langue et commençait à rassembler une partie de ses cheveux était censée signifier.

"J'ai moi aussi les cheveux longs Kanda, je sais ce que c'est," dit-elle avec neutralité, comme si c'était sacrément évident, quand vraiment cela ne l'était pas. Il ne comprenait pas les filles. Actuellement, il ne comprenait pas les gens en général. Ils étaient bizarres. Tandis que lui était tout à fait normal.

Vraiment.

Il l'était.

"Che," il marmonna et autorisa Lenalee à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le tiraillement et le peignage avec les doigts était un peu ennuyeux, mais il gardait sa bouche fermée. Il n'allait pas se plaindre car Lenalee n'aimerait pas ça. Elle pouvait vraiment se mettre en colère quand elle le voulait.

Elle retira finalement ses mains et regarda son travail. Kanda lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif. Ses cheveux lui semblaient bizarres, soudainement légers, mais il était pratiquement sûr que peu importe la coiffure qu'il avait à présent, c'était quelque chose qu'aucun homme n'aimerait avoir. Et ça lui tirait le cuir chevelu. Il n'était pas habitué à ça bien entendu. Lenalee le regarda un moment, ses lèvres se contractant de temps en temps, ses mains palpant sa jupe. Puis elle fit un bruit bizarre avec son nez, et ensuite elle riait bêtement comme folle, totalement voutée et remuant d'avant en arrière.

Kanda se renfrogna. "Qu'est qui est aussi drôle ?" demanda-t-il avec irritation et les bras croisés. "Si tu fais ça juste pour t'amuser et te moquer de moi, je m'en vais."

"Désolée," Lenalee ricanait et essayait de se reprendre. "Je n'ai pa-haha-pas pu résister." Elle grommela d'une manière pas-du-tout-Lenalee et fut proche de ricaner de nouveau un moment, peut-être parce qu'il luttait pour sortir, ou elle luttait pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper, ce qui était raté. Elle ne mettait pas trop d'efforts dedans ou bien elle aurait déjà réussit.

"Okay, d'accord, ça ne va pas," souffla-t-elle finalement et elle tira sur les cheveux de Kanda, ceux-ci tombant sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle fredonna gentiment et attrapa ses cheveux de chaque coté de sa tête, mais en laissa certains sur le devant qu'elle retint en arrière. "Je regardais de quoi tu avais l'air avec des couettes, désolée." Elle rit de nouveau.

"Des couettes ?" demanda Kanda en fronçant les sourcils "C'est quoi ça ?"

Lenalee rit un peu et bougea sa tête. "C'est ce que j'ai," dit-elle avec désinvolture. Quand Kanda fut près de tourner brusquement sa tête pour lui jeter un œil noir, elle attrapa ses cheveux et les tint dans ses mains. "Reste idiot."

Kanda préféra fixer le sol avec colère. "Si tu t'avises de me faire encore un truc de ce genre, je ne te laisserai plus jamais toucher mes cheveux," grommela-t-il.

"Oh, ne soit pas si gamin," dit Lenalee, et il savait qu'elle roulait des yeux. "Tu devrais être capable de supporter une blague."

"Comment je peux la supporter si je ne la trouve pas drôle ?"

Elle soupira lourdement et utilisa l'un de ses bandeaux autour de ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. "Tu es sans espoir," dit-elle très amusée puis elle tourna autour de lui et s'assit à ses cotés. Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, ignorant le regard amère qu'il lui jetait. Elle prit une barrette et tira les cheveux qu'elle avait laissé devant un peu en arrière, les fixant là. Puis elle se déplaça de l'autre côté, fit la même chose mais le défit rapidement de nouveau, puis fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches merde ?" demanda Kanda qui en avait vraiment marre. "C'était ridicule." il se sentait ridicule. Des barrettes. Il était un homme. Bon, actuellement, il n'en était pas encore un, juste un garçon, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Les mâles ne portaient pas de barrettes, point.

Lenalee lui donna un grand coup sur la tête, mais pas trop fort. "Chut, c'est un art," le gronda t-elle. Il grimaça et mit une main sur sa tête. Était-ce nécessaire ? "C'est un procédé. Tu ne peut pas mêler ensemble n'importe quoi."

Kanda soupira et adopta une expression vide alors qu'il baissait de nouveau sa main. "Oui, Lenalee," dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Lenalee retira la barrette et la jeta sur le coté. Puis elle enleva le bandeau et remit en place les cheveux restants avant de les ramener en arrière. Elle recula, regarda sa coiffure un moment, les lèvres se contractant, encore. Qu'est ce qui était si drôle cette fois-ci ? Il grogna alors qu'elle ricanait de nouveau, mais moins longtemps cette fois-ci.

"Non, non, ça ne va pas," dit-elle et elle ôta le bandeau, le mettant autour de son poignet et puis le fit distraitement tournoyer autour.

"Combien de temps est-ce que ça va prendre ?" demanda Kanda qui en avait assez de tout ça. Lenalee ne lui dit rien cette fois-ci, se contentant de le regarder un court instant.

"Je pense qu'il te faut une frange," finit-elle par dire avec un signe de tête déterminé. "Une frange, et puis une queue de cheval. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il lui réponde qu'elle sauta du lit et alla de nouveau vers le bureau. Il grogna. "Tant que je ne les aient pas dans les yeux..." marmonna-t-il. Lenalee en savait plus que lui-même niveau cheveux, donc si elle disait ça, ça lui convenait. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas ruiner de façon permanente ses cheveux, donc c'était très bien.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes," pépia Lenalee en sautant sur le lit, une paire de ciseaux en main.

Kanda la regarda avec scepticisme. "Tu peux couper les cheveux ?" demanda-t-il. A présent, c'était quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu.

Elle soupira et montra sa propre frange. "Je coupe ça," dit-elle fièrement. "Tu ne le savais pas ? Je coupe aussi les cheveux de mon frère. Ce n'est pas très difficile. Et ça ne sera rien de compliqué donc tu peux me faire confiance. D'accord ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa frange. Bon, elle avait l'air bien actuellement, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se la coupait elle-même. Et la coupe de Komui n'était pas un désastre après tout. "Che," répondit-il. "Très bien."

Lenalee eut un sourire radieux et glissa du lit pour se placer en face de lui, tirant ses cheveux devant son visage. Il tiqua un peu et commença à montrer de l'agacement, mais ne fut pas Lenalee déphasée par cela. Elle tint délicatement ce-qu'il-pensait-qui-allait-être-la-frange avant de revenir sur le lit et de rassembler de nouveau ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle fredonna un air joyeux alors qu'elle s'assit à coté de lui, jugea dans quelle direction le lit penchait, et rassembla les mèches qui étaient devant son visage. Il se sentit un peu hésitant quand il vit les ciseaux, mais refusa de le montrer, et la regarda couper un gros morceau de ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent par terre, ne s'éparpillant étonnamment pas au sol, et quand elle lâcha les cheveux qu'elle tenait, ils se remirent en place, considérablement plus courts. Ils couvraient tout juste ses yeux.

Il les ferma, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses stupides cheveux se collent entre eux ou autre, et les garda clos jusqu'à ce que le son des ciseaux de Lenalee se soit stoppé. Puis il cligna des yeux et passa une main à travers la frange. Lenalee le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils et il se sentit devenir un peu anxieux.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, espérant que sa voix ne le trahisse pas. "Il y a un truc qui cloche ?"

"Hm ?" demanda Lenalee en clignant des yeux, puis elle bougea sa tête. "Non, pas vraiment, je pensais juste que... Hmm, laisse moi essayer ça."

Elle retira de nouveau le bandeau et refit la queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches prendre aux cotés de la frange. "Ah, parfait !" dit-elle très joyeuse en frappant dans ses mains. "Ils ne devraient plus te gêner à présent."

Kanda grogna et passa ses doigts sur la queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête. Bon, c'était... intéressant. Son cuir chevelu n'approuvait pas vraiment, mais il espérait fortement qu'il s'y habituerait. Il se dirigea vers le miroir et regarda un moment sa nouvelle coiffure avec scepticisme. Lenalee semblait presque un peu nerveuse, mais s'illumina à l'instant où il fit un signe de tête appréciateur.

Et après ça, il n'a jamais changé une seule fois de coiffure.

* * *

><p><em>Commentaires de la traductrice : Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce one-shot de Tossino que j'ai traduis (tant bien que mal avec l'aide de mon petit dictionnaire et de mon anglais assez moyen). Je vous invite à lire la fic originale (dont vous trouverez le lien sur ma page) pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais et à laisser une petite review à l'auteur.<em>


End file.
